Jeremiah
Jeremiah '''is a wood elf druid, and messenger for the Battlehammer society. He is also the prince of Gwyneth, and Daniel's boyfriend. Description Jeremiah is a male wood elf, 5'10". He has long fluffy black hair (his natural colour is grey, but he dyes it), which often has twigs poking out. He usually wears a high necked sleeveless coat, with a dark green sash over it and a white shirt under it. Another green sash goes around his waist, with dark trousers and brown boots. Personality Jeremiah is incredibly kind, and worrisome. He wants to help anyone he can, but also worries about what those people think of him. There is, however, a competitive side to him. The only time this has been seen was during the party's induction into the BS (more information below). Abilities As a level 12 Druid of the Land, Jeremiah focuses on spellcasting than direct combat. He's often performed utility spells for the party, such as Reincarnation and Teleport Via Plants. The times that he has joined them for combat, he's used spells such as Conjure Elemental and Wall of Fire - large, powerful concentration spells, while he stays safe in the back lines. He has access to wild-shaping, allowing him to turn into small animals for, currently, 6 hours. He uses this to travel, sending messages to different towns for the Battlehammer Society. His favoured form is a blue tit. Possessions Jeremiah doesn't have many possessions due to him travelling so often. Any he does are either kept at the BS or at the palace in Gwyneth. His notable ones include a book of Feywild faerie tales, which was their first lead on finding Roven Galad, and a pair of emerald earrings bought for him by Daniel. History '''Gwyneth When Jeremiah was young, he lived in Gwyneth with his mother, Queen Ordalf, and his brother, Araithe. Unlike his brother, he didn't enjoy life as a royal. While Araithe was taught fighting skills and military regimen, Jeremiah would run off to the woods to learn from the islands circle of druids. Eventually Ordalf gave up trying to get him to follow Araithe, and encouraged him. When he was 142, he ran away and caught a boat to Belldora. He picked his way around the country, doing various odd mercenary jobs and helping villages, and found his way to the Battlehammer Society. Battlehammer Society Jeremiah quickly rose through the ranks to become a high-profile messenger for Henk, the leader at that time. One of these missions sent him to Salamander Mount to check on Bartimus after the mountain-top exploded. This was the first time he met the party, where he advised them to come to the BS themselves. The party followed his advice and began their induction. During their trial, Jeremiah and Henk betted on whether they would succeed - Henk thought they wouldn't, and Jeremiah thought they would. When they did, Jeremiah ran into the room, shouted "Jeremiah always wins!", collected his money from Henk, and ran back out. This was the first, and only, time the party have seen his cocky, competitive side. During the party's earliest adventures, when Belial wasn't old enough to go with them, he stayed at the BS under Jeremiah's care. Explorer's Challenge When the party needed an extra member for the Explorer's Challenge, Jeremiah joined them. In the race section, Gym and Daniel made a bet that whoever won would get to ask Jeremiah on a date. Despite Gym's best efforts, Daniel won. He also aided them in the combat trial, summoning a Wall of Fire underneath the Ice Golem. During their stay in the nearby town of North's Respite, Daniel confided in him, after suffering a panic attack from seeing wanted posters for him around town. This was their proper connection. First Temple of Nayru Jeremiah joined the party when they went to free the First Temple of Nayru from the Void Mass. During the fight he was swallowed by the Mass, only to be saved by Leeroy. This event probably had more of an effect on Daniel and Leeroy rather than Jeremiah himself, but this is detailed in Leeroy's page. Ira's Reincarnation After Ira's death at the hands of the Webweaver, the only resurrection option was for Jeremiah to cast "Reincarnate". Incredibly, the new body formed for Ira was a high elf, exactly the same as her previous self. Search for Rovén Galad Jeremiah's book of faerie tales was what put the party onto the possibilty that the Seelie Bard and the Feywild Champion were one and the same, and returned with them to Gwyneth. He aided them on their journey through the Feywild, to Rovén Galad and back.